Walt Warner University
by LazyWriterGirl
Summary: University can be hard, especially when you know almost everybody and, more importantly, everybody's business. Welcome to WWU! The students of DreamWorks Village just go about living their lives the best they can. Contains Femslash, Slash, and Het. Prompts and requests are more than welcome. Pairings all introduced in Chapter One. Rated T for now. Modern-Day AU. Technically X-Over.
1. Meet the Pairings - Drabbles

**Hey guys! LazyWriterGirl here with what started out as a diversion and grew into a full blown thing. This chapter is just 33 (yes, 33) 100-word (exactly 100 words each, mind, not counting the titles) drabbles introducing you to the pairings. If there's a couple you don't like, or a couple you want to see, let me know so I can work on something separate for you! More after the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Disney or Dreamworks or Fox/Warner or what have you. The only character I own is Anjel-Kate R. Pilar.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ask<strong>_

"Do you think we've waited too long?" It's not that she wants to make Alice uncomfortable, but they've been dating for six years now. Maybe they're ready to have sex.

"Does this have anything to do with what Jane said?"

"Perhaps," Wendy replies, because Alice would recognize a lie coming from her lips.

"Wendy, you know I love you," says the blonde, "But I hope you're not thinking of this as a means of competing with your little sister." Immediately, Wendy feels just the slightest bit guilty. Alice gives her a kiss, "Don't feel badly for asking a question, darling."

_**Blush**_

So many people think that of the two of them, Aurora is the more classic fit for a young woman in a romance story; they don't realize that Meg, for all of her bravado and her snarky attitude, can be every bit as feminine as the blonde she's loved practically since the first day they met. Their real friends know of course; they see how Aurora peppers Meg with light kisses and soft words, how the unrestrained affection makes her blush warmly.

"I love you so much," Aurora whispers, lips ghosting over Meg's bare skin. Red blooms on Meg's cheeks.

_**Cheat**_

Kale isn't an enforcer of rules; truth be told his morality has always been mercenary in nature. He's not big on punishment either; when he thinks of Tulio he's glad for that. Kale remembers it well, how the younger man had tried—tried being the key word—to cheat an _ungodly_ amount of money off of Rat. That had been the first time Kale had seen Tulio, but he liked him straight off.

"I'm really glad you asked me out instead of killing me or something," Tulio had said that night as they walked home. Kale smiles at the memory.

_**Choose**_

Mrs. Tremaine isn't unduly cruel, but she can certainly be needlessly harsh. That's why when she tells her redheaded daughter that she must make a choice between dating good, sweet Joseph Baker and staying with her family, it frightens the young woman quite a bit.

Joseph is unbelievably supportive throughout the whole ordeal, and in the end everything is clear in her mind and Anastasia tells him, "I choose you."

It enrages her mother, of course, but she can do nothing. Eventually she comes around too, but Anastasia wouldn't be too bothered even without her. She's happy with her choice.

_**Dance**_

It's exhilarating watching her girlfriend dance, and Anya can't take her eyes off of Esmeralda's tanned form as she twirls about onstage. The redhead feels uncomfortable sitting there with Esme's school friends—twenty and twenty-one all of them, all older than her—and she thinks that she simply doesn't belong. Then there's a moment—fleeting though it is—where Esme's gaze meets hers and she winks and blows Anya a kiss. The redhead blushes hotly.

"Adorable," comments a pretty blonde; Aurora, was it? She smiles at Anya and the younger woman relaxes enough to simply enjoy watching her girlfriend dance.

_**Dare**_

"I'm sorry Eugene!" Rapine doesn't really know why she's apologizing, but it seems to be the right thing to do.

"Sorry for wha—Rapunzel's lips crash into his quickly, and he hears the distinct click of a camera before she pulls away from him. "Rapunzel?"

"Oh, sorry Eugene! I just really didn't want to have to streak through the field later…"

"…Did they dare you to—?

"Yeah," she says, and she looks at him sheepishly. He can't quite bring himself to be angry. They may not be together—not yet anyway—but he loves her. _Thank God for stupid dares._

_**Entertain**_

Nancy knows that if she wants to get into law school she's going to have to really work at her studies. Still, there are times when a break and some entertainment are necessary, and having a Theatre major for a boyfriend definitely helps that.

"What is it that you would like for me to do, my love?"

"What are you working on?" She regrets the word "working"; there's a lot of that that she needs to finish. Edward opens his mouth and sings for her though, and then she's so entertained that she forgets about work for a little while.

_**Fly**_

Jane Darling finds that she's constantly exasperated with her boyfriend Peter. It isn't that he's a bad guy. He's never hit her or yelled at her or anything like that. He's just not very attentive; his head is often in the clouds, or he's always with his boys. He rarely sleeps at their house, and the other residents are starting to notice.

She still loves him. She's not sure of a time when she didn't. Wendy wants to know how she can tell she's in love.

"Because when I know he's coming home, my heart flies to meet him."

_**Frighten**_

Of all of the couples at Walt Warner University they've been together the longest. Florian Prince and Adelaide le Blanc have dated for seven years. They know that there are people, like Megara Karezi, who sneer behind their backs and call them "Flo & Snow"; it's hurtful, but not threatening. Meg isn't all that bad really. It's not like she's angling for them to break up or anything. Snow's stepmother however? That's what frightens her most.

"What if she forces you to choose?"

"I don't know."

"Would you run away with me?" The silence that falls between them scares him.

_**Glimpse**_

They live in the same house. Her bright red hair catches his sight but vanishes just as quickly; it always makes him feel…something.

"You look upset, Kristoff," says Elsa one evening, at a formal dinner. "Is it Anna?"

"No, no," he says. He trusts Elsa, but how can he explain the feeling he has when he doesn't know quite what it is. Elsa stays with him until Jane sweeps her onto the dance floor, laughing and incredibly beautiful. Then he's on his feet, being pulled, and now he really sees Anna, and it's better than every glimpse he's ever had.

_**Give**_

Kayley courts her much in the way that the nobility of medieval Europe practiced courtly love. She asks Pocahontas for a favour during her fencing matches, wearing it proudly when it is given; she composes poetry singing the black-haired woman's praises.

Though these gifts are flattering to the highest degree, it is almost a full year before Pocahontas accepts Kayley as more than a friend, and when she does it is because the brunette has finally decided to give her something more meaningful than grand tokens. She gives her honesty and her good humour, and for Pocahontas that is enough.

_**Hide**_

The fact that they're not dating makes this all feel scandalous, and Marina is beginning to think that there's something that the younger woman likes about it; the hiding is probably Jasmine's way to rebel against her highly traditional—though loving—father.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" For God's sake, she's twenty years old. She really likes Jasmine. It's mutual. This shouldn't be half as difficult as it feels, and still Marina can't seem to find the courage to ask. Instead she says, "Janitor's closet tomorrow?" Jasmine's smile is infectious, but Marina doesn't know how much longer she can hide.

_**Ignore**_

"Shang...Shang...Shang...Shang." It's no fun having a bodyguard if your bodyguard isn't willing to also speak to you during his off-hours.

"Just because you're the youngest of twelve doesn't mean you need to act like an attention-depraved child, Hans," even having said that, Shang still favours him with a smile.

"Just because you're twenty-one and an only child doesn't mean you need to be an asshole, Shang."

"Did that make any sense to you as you said it?"

"No," Hans frowns; he's normally so much cleverer than this, but something about Li Shang throws him off. "Ignore it."

_**Imitate**_

John Smith has seen plenty of animals in his travels, but he has never been able to reproduce the sounds they make with much accuracy. That's why Tarzan—who he isn't dating just yet—is so fascinating in his eyes. The guy can imitate animals from all over the world, from elephants to leopards to gorillas and so forth.

"How did you learn that?" He asks after Tarzan uses an elephant's trumpeting noise to startle him out of bed.

"I wanted the animals to feel safe in my presence," Tarzan says, smiling. "Imitation was the best way to do that."

_**Introduce**_

Freshman orientation at Walt Warner University is always a huge event. When Mowgli Qureshi walks into the reception hall, he's positively _floored_ by the amount of people that are milling around him.

"I was looking for you _everywhere_," says the voice of Anjel-Kate R. Pilar. She sticks out here, he thinks, like as if she were made of something different than the rest of the people in the room; doesn't matter, he thinks, because she's his girlfriend and she's special anyway.

"Hi! I'm Ariel Benson!"

"My name's Anastasia Romanov; call me Anya."

He lets her take care of the introductions.

_**Jump**_

Aladdin knows plenty of great places for adventure, and Naveen is happy to come along; there are surprisingly good acoustics in a lot of these unexplored spaces.

Today Naveen is pretty sure they've gone well beyond the city limits, and he's beginning to feel just an inkling of fear when he looks around and realizes that Aladdin is gone. "Al?"

"Down here, Navi." Sure enough there's Aladdin at the bottom of a…Naveen doesn't even know what to call it. "Jump, babe, jump!" Aladdin holds his arms out. Naveen however, takes one look at the ukulele in his hand and laughs.

_**Knock**_

Mulan recognizes the difference in Tiana's knocking styles. There's the "I got a new job!" knock, with its chipper knuckles-bouncing-off-wood quality; there's the "You have to eat and I have food" knock, the one accompanied by a strong curse word as Tiana struggles to balance the tray. Once, Mulan doesn't recognize one; it's never happened before, all hesitant and unsure.

"Tia?"

"Are you dating Jasmine?" Mulan shakes her head as she registers the new sound as Tia's "jealous knock". She doesn't know why she's decided to call it that, or why the thought of it makes her want to smile.

_**Listen**_

Cindy rarely cuts Odette off, and when she does she always cuts in when her girlfriend most needs her to. Odette tries to do the same, but she can't get it right. Instead she seems rude and Cindy deserves better, but the younger blonde can't see the difference in their listening styles until one night, after a particularly bad experience with her voice instructor. Cindy allows her to cry but doesn't let her tear herself down, "Odette, you're a wonderful singer. Don't doubt that." Odette now understands; she may be able to _hear_ Cindy, but Cindy _listens_ to her voice.

_**Match**_

Chel isn't ashamed of her body at all, and Kida isn't either. Still, there are certain things that one can wear to the beach that are sexy without being so…indecent. It's a mistake allowing Chel to pack her bathing suit for her, but Kida just doesn't have the time. She spends the whole car ride panicking; will it be something inappropriately small and tight? Please no.

When they arrive, Chel practically whips off her dress; there's a slinky, yet tasteful blue swimsuit underneath. "Kida, baby," she croons, pulling the taller woman closer. "Go change into yours? Please? We'll be matching."

_**Misinterpret**_

"That's not what I meant at all!" Proteus can't believe how frustrating his almost-lover—his best friend, sorry—is after a misinterpreted conversation. Add that to the fact that Garrett is amazingly mobile for a vision-impaired young man, and this whole thing is just getting to be absolute lunacy.

"Look, I get it, being friends with the blind guy must really suck," Garrett shouts back.

"That isn't what I meant," Proteus says again, "And besides, Sinbad's your friend too. He would never say something like that about you." _He was simply telling me to tell you how I feel, Garrett._

_**Negotiate**_

"So if Mother and Father were to…"

"And if Father agreed to…"

"That would be perfect!" They both exclaim at the same time. Derek takes Philip's hand in his own; it's surprisingly small for a man's hand, and delicate, as if Philip has never had to work a day in his life. Derek supposes that that's probably true; business negotiations aren't exactly demanding physical labour.

They work amazingly well together, Derek thinks as he laces his fingers with the other man's. "I'm glad to have you, Philip. Love you."

"Me too," Philip says. "I love you, Derek…And _that_ is non-negotiable."

_**Order**_

Sinbad wonders if their friends know the real reason why he sometimes calls his girlfriend Lieutenant; it's nothing kinky—though they're pretty adventurous if you catch the drift. Helga's father was military, as were her father's father, and his father before him and so on.

Even so, Helga wakes up at dawn and is already prepared for class hours before everybody else. She could have been a residence don if she wanted. Still, as she tells him he needs to clean their room, he can't help but smile and drop a morning kiss on her lips before saluting "Lieutenant Sinclair".

_**Question**_

Waiting for his girlfriend to descend from her room is when Christopher Charming gets the most thinking time. She's a dramatic girl; he's not sure what it was that attracted somebody like him to a caricature of a human being the likes of Charlotte LaBouff. Chris can't tell you when he first fell in love. She'd been his friend for _ages_, their fathers being business partners and all. But that's a lie, he thinks. Lottie had always been this pretty, curious blur of pink in his life; he'd fallen in love with her somehow, of that there was no question.

_**Reassure**_

Everybody calls her Tinkerbell, and she's fairly popular. Pinocchio on the other hand…well, if the name wasn't already a deterrent, his prosthetic leg sure is. Not that she cares—she loves him no matter what—but it is kind of a hindrance sometimes. Still, he's struggling and she knows that and she just really loves him, to the point where nothing he does, whether by accident or on purpose, could ever be upsetting.

"I'm holding you back," he says sometimes, when he feels broken and rundown, and she simply holds him and gently she strokes his hair, reassuring and true.

_**Smile**_

Triton Benson is not the easiest man to be a daughter to, and Amelia knows this from watching how her girlfriend interacts with her father. She understands his concerns of course, logical as they are; she's older than his precious little girl—though really two years isn't much—and she's from a military family, which can be off-putting for some white-collars. Still, at the heart of it, it's obvious that the CEO of Atlantic Industries really only wants happiness for his daughter, because when Ariel says firmly, "Daddy, I love her" Amelia can see the smile hidden underneath Triton's beard.

_**Stare**_

"Any reason why your eyes haven't moved from me in minutes, Jane?" says Elsa one night as she sits in their bed reading. Jane can't help the staring; she's taken to sketching Elsa a lot lately.

"Just getting an eyeful of the most beautiful woman in the world," she supplies, even as her hand struggles to get the soft slope of Elsa's nose _just right_. She doesn't realize that her subject has moved until Elsa's cool palms are pressed against the exposed skin of her shoulders.

"It is impolite to stare," says the blonde, and Jane smiles into her kiss.

_**Trust**_

It can be difficult to find it in her heart to trust a woman with a reputation like her girlfriend's. Belle knows what some people say about her: she's just another of Eris' girls; she's stupid, so on. Belle doesn't listen; she knows that people say similar things to Aurora, and to that first-year Esmeralda is dating, and she knows that they're wrong.

"You trust me so much that I'm afraid to do anything that could hurt that," Eris tells her one night when they should both be asleep.

"You won't do that to me. I know you," she replies.

_**Try**_

"You're not my tutor anymore. You're just my boyfriend," Eric says spitefully, and John has to close his eyes and remind himself that he is in love with this man-child.

"I'm just asking you to try, Eric."

"I hate math, Johnny," says the black-haired young man.

"And I understand that, believe me, but you need to do these exercises if you want to understand what your professor was talking about." John puts a hand on Eric's shoulder and guides him through the first question. "See?"

"How do you have the patience for me?"

"It's simply a matter of trying, Eric."

_**Understand**_

They haven't been dating for very long when Dimitri says he wants to buy something for Jim. "That's not necessary," says the younger man.

"But it is," Dimitri is insistent, "your mother has done so much for me…_you've _done so much for me, and I can't even repay you?"

"We don't expect kindness to be repaid, Dimitri," Jim says, and his pride burns through his eyes.

"I don't mean it like—I just want to give you something nice. Is there anything you want?"

"You've already given me what I want," says Jim, and the young man flushes. Dimitri understands.

_**Validate**_

They're either highly insecure individuals, or supremely cocky ones, but whatever it is they have egos to maintain.

"Am I beautiful?" she asks him frequently.

"The most gorgeous girl I know," he says, and he's only semi-insincere about that because truthfully, Vanessa is a very pretty girl. "Am I handsome?" he shoots back.

"Of course you are, sweetie," she says, taking his rugged chin in her small hands. "Most handsome man around, Gaston." Sometimes his looks are just a bit _too_ masculine for her taste, of course, but he doesn't need to know that. The validation is good either way.

_**Whine**_

"It's too hot."

"No, it really isn't Kuzco."

"I'm hungry."

"I'll make you something to eat, babe."

"I'm bored."

"Want to watch a movie? Or how about I play some music for you? That good?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Here."

"Ooh, thank you Miggy. I'll just take a sippy-sip of my sip stuff."

"You do that," Miguel says, watching Kuzco fondly as he proceeds to take long drags of soda through his wacky straw. Sometimes the blond thinks that he may as well be dating a kid, for all that the Peruvian heir whines, but it's honestly fine. Miguel loves him anyway.

_**Wish**_

They met on one of Thaddeus' many expeditions to Greece, ten years ago, and so much has changed since then that Milo doesn't quite know how to feel about this beautiful, awkward young man with whom he finds himself so intensely enamoured. Back then Hercules was just as scrawny as the young Milo, just as unsure of his place in the world. Things are so different now, and while the gawky, thin bookworm knows that Hercules is inwardly the same kid he once knew, he can't help but wish that the bigger guy hadn't changed so much on the outside.

_**Wonder**_

He's never met a girl quite as wide-eyed and idealistic as Giselle Adams, and frankly he's glad for that. She's impossibly endearing in a way that is completely her own, and sometimes he wonders if he shouldn't just cave and go along with her. She thinks he's The One; he doubts it. Somebody with as much of a temper as his, with as much of a selfish history, that couldn't possibly be the man meant for somebody like Giselle. "You think worse of yourself than the rest of the world," she tells him. He wonders if she could be right.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's there. Do you hate me now? I hope not. Anyway, here's the important thing. I have ideas, and will gladly write whatever I want, but I'm really hoping to have this be about you guys working with me so that you can read what you want. Send me a prompt on here, on twitter-I made an account specifically for my Lazers-or gmail (links in my profile).<strong>

**EDIT: I'm going away to the Philippines and won't be able to update until January, but if you would be so kind as to send a prompt (a sentence, a song, a word, and idea or concept, and a pairing) to here, my twitter (lazywritergirl) or Gmail, I will do what I can upon return. Much love!**

**Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Bye Lazers!**

**~ Kay ~ **


	2. Discovery and Frostbite - Jane x Elsa

**Frozen Bananas, YAY! Props to my lovely friend Via for telling me that this pairing exists (I haven't got Tumblr, so I'm kind of…out of the loop) and also for just being a beautiful human being. Love you forever. This one's for you.**

**On an unrelated note, it's cold as a witch's tit in Canada. I miss your warmth, Philippines.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, Disney or DreamWorks or Fox/Warner or what have you. The only character I own is Anjel-Kate R. Pilar.**

* * *

><p>It is a truth universally acknowledged that when Elsa Arendelle starts to act more lively and unreserved, winter has truly come to Walt Warner University. Something about being in the cold weather rejuvenates the normally more stoic blonde, and it's a sight the likes of which Jane Porter doesn't believe she could ever grow tired. Of course it can be the slightest bit annoying some days, particularly when she's in the middle of a sketch or something and Elsa's voice calls out, from the bottom of the stairs, "Come on Jane! Let's go for a walk!" Jane looks between the open doorway of the study and the blazing fire in the hearth. She sighs. It's so pleasantly warm inside. "It'll be an adventure!"<p>

Jane isn't much of a winter-lover; she's always dealt much better with heat. Still, she doesn't exactly want to disappoint her girlfriend—and she _so_ loves adventure—so she puts on a brave face and calls back, "Of course, muffin." As she begins to pack away her charcoal and paper, there's the sound of a cracking whip being made by somebody's mouth. When Jane turns around she's face to face with Meg because _of course_ Meg would be standing there, looking impeccable in only a simple purple tank top and black sweats. Tucked into the Greek woman's side is, predictably, Aurora, her head of golden hair resting comfortably on Meg's shoulder. Given how cool it is in the house right now—the old furnace is running at subpar performance levels and really they must get somebody to check up on that—it doesn't surprise Jane to see the usually dress-clad Aurora wearing a grey sweater and black leggings. The two of them look so breathtakingly beautiful together that Jane's hands itch to get a sketch of them; of course, that will have to wait for some other time.

"Hurry up Janey; Snow Queen is getting impatient," Meg says in her classic drawl. There is a fond smile on her face which Jane appreciates; they've all been friends for such a long time now that Elsa's nickname—which some use as more of an insult—is just another term of endearment . At Meg's words, Jane attempts to move a little faster but it is difficult trying to speed up what should be a very careful process. She likes to spread all of her materials out in front of her when she works. Between her reference books and the special paper her father sends whenever she finds she's running low, as well as her stubs of charcoal and her specially graded art pencils, she has a great many "tools" to pack away. Her tools are very important to her and she needs to take care of them. That's what her father always tells her, at any rate.

"I can put your things away for you if you'd like, Janey," says Aurora, the sweet tones of her voice perfectly audible even in spite of the roaring of the fire. Jane is immediately grateful and nods rapidly, her head bouncing up and down on her neck. Aurora is a highly trustworthy and careful individual, which Jane should know after twelve years of friendship. Having said that, she's been friends with Meg, Cindy, Odette and yes, Elsa, for just as long—hence why they all decided to move into Imperial House together—but of them all the only one who's ever bothered to learn proper care for Jane's equipment has been Aurora. And Jane, obviously, but she's known how to do these things since she was ever so young.

"Thank you so much, Rory," she breathes out as the blonde moves to take her place at the desk. "Meg," she says as the Greek woman allows her to step out into the relative cool of the hallway, "Behave."

The auburn-haired woman gives a soft chuckle and makes that teeth-clicking sound that Jane finds utterly reproachable but acceptable because it's Meg. "I make no promises." Jane doesn't even wait to see what Meg's facial expression is; she's already thinking of what she needs for the cold weather and where she could possibly find all of it. In hers and Elsa's room her side of the closet is usually a bit of a mess, you see, and she isn't even sure if she has everything she needs. It's not that Jane is disorganized. Quite the contrary; she's highly Type A most of the time. It's just that clothes have never been that important to her. She's not completely behind the fashions, not by a long shot, but that doesn't mean that she _really_ concerns herself with what's on her back most of the time. That, and the distance between their house in the student village and the majority of the school buildings is far enough that driving there is perfectly justified, especially in weather this bad. No need to prepare for an arctic exhibition…well, unless it's one that Elsa wants her to go on.

Of course, Jane always forgets to account for her girlfriend's meticulous personality. Sitting on the bed when she manages to work the doorknob properly—goodness she's acting rather frantic for a simple, private walk in the blistering cold with her stunning girlfriend—is a pile of warm-looking winter clothes. Jane throws them on over the light, long sleeved shirt and leggings that she's already wearing, pausing to run a comb through her messy copper hair. Then she's practically flying down the steps and into the entryway and searching for her boots. She's just about to holler out that she can't find them when she notices golden blonde hair bobbing as somebody cleans the cupboard nearby. When Jane taps on the figure, it turns around and Cindy is suddenly holding Jane's boots up with a giggle, "Elsa is just outside. She couldn't wait any longer, she said."

"Right, well, you know Elsa. She's not got the most patience when it's this bloody cold," Jane says fondly, because she loves her girlfriend to pieces; that means loving all of Elsa, including her strange idiosyncrasies and whatnot. Jane is certain she would do almost anything to ensure that Elsa always feels loved, even if that includes going out into the ridiculous cold for a walk. "Thanks Cindy," she says as she jams her triple-socked feet into her boots. She makes sure to loop her scarf around her head a few times and then she pulls her hood over her toque, and all of a sudden she's ready to brave the sub-zero temperatures. At least, the sweat that has already begun to trickle down her neck makes her think that she's ready. Jane shudders as she places her hand on the cold metal of the knob; she can feel the biting cold just beyond the door. She hangs back, patting herself down; there are gloves in her pocket, thank goodness. Jane pulls the gloves on quickly, but shudders again as soon as her hand meets the doorknob. Tendrils of hair have already begun to slither past their numerous confines, and she can't even be bothered to push them back into place.

"Just pretend you're in the jungle," Cindy says as she looks Jane over critically. At first Jane is incredulous. That sounds like the most absurd thing anybody could say in this situation. Since Cindy is not known for her absurdity, however, Jane thinks on the blonde's words for a moment before she realizes that her friend is simply telling her to think that she's going somewhere where she feels comfortable, a simple mental strategy which should help to lessen her discomfort at being outside given the current temperature. It certainly isn't difficult to imagine the thick, heady heat of the jungle—a place that Jane has loved since the first time her father took her along on expedition—and Jane focuses on the wet warmth that is beginning to build everywhere on her body, from the backs of her knees to her cleavage to everywhere else. Cindy stoops and tightens a loose knot on Jane's boots, then fairly shoves the brunette into the doorknob.

Upon opening the door Jane struggles to keep her grips on the conjured image of treetop balconies and vines dangling all about; it's dead winter before her eyes, crystalline white powder all around. The air is so very different; it hurts actually, hurts her face in all the tiny places that are exposed. Jane briefly contemplates turning right back around and feigning illness, but one look at Elsa a little further down the way and she throws that silly idea out the window. With some difficulty, she edges toward the platinum haired beauty, unsure of her steps, afraid to slip and fall on the ice. Elsa isn't wearing a hat, and her gloves appear to be quite thin, more for looks than anything else. Her own winter-wear is bulky and dull-coloured, rather unflattering compared to Elsa's sleek blue jacket and boots. "Oh, there you are Jane! Isn't it wonderful?" Elsa's hands are thrown up as she gestures towards the winter landscape.

Jane waits until her teeth stop chattering before she replies, "Absolutely, darling." She isn't totally lying; it's wonderfully beautiful outside, even if it doesn't _feel_ wonderful. Elsa, in her happiness, is a little less attuned to Jane than usual and doesn't seem to notice the way that the brunette scowls at the glistening of the snow. Of course, the way that Elsa's normally pale cheeks glow a pretty pink nearly compensates for how horrendously cold Jane is feeling. "Marvelous."

"Come on, there's something that I want to show you," Elsa says sweetly, taking Jane's gloved hand in her own. They're walking through DreamWorks Village, out of their own neighbourhood—Purple Street, because all of the house names are shades of purple; it's a cute little system—and then through Red Street. Jane has little idea of where it is that Elsa is taking her, and she's even more confused when instead of cutting through Green Street as she usually does to get to the main school buildings, Elsa leaves DreamWorks Village entirely, Jane trailing behind her. She's starting not to feel the bite of the cold, though that could be because her skin is simply too numb to feel. Yes, she'll probably be losing a finger or two for this. Daddy will not be pleased.

In any case, they've only been walking for a short time more when Elsa suddenly covers Jane's eyes with one hand, putting the other on Jane's hip as a means of guiding her forward. The brunette thinks that perhaps she's a little warmer now. "What is it, Elsa?"

"Jane, look at this," she says, her voice practically shivering with excitement. The slightly damp fabric of Elsa's glove removes itself from Jane's eyes and she's met with a fascinating sight. They are standing in front of some sort of statue—a sort of abstract piece she thinks—but that isn't the important thing. Jane can tell that without the snow and ice hanging from the polished steel of the thing, it wouldn't be all too impressive. As it currently is, though, the statue is simply breathtaking; the intricacies of the steel and the ice all coming together are exquisite to the eyes. The familiar itch in her fingers starts up, and she wonders if she could find some way to make the contrast of the powdery snow strikingly obvious to the sharp steel and ice underneath.

"This is wonderful…how did you find it?"

"I happened across it on one of my solitary walks," Elsa says with just a hint of teasing in her voice. "I'm glad you humoured me enough to come out here today."

"Humoured you, muffin? You know I love spending time with you," says Jane. She's rather sappy, perhaps more so than usual because Elsa's facial expression is bordering amused and concerned.

"I know that, Janey," says Elsa. It's a rare moment; Elsa isn't one for the usage of pet names. "However, you're probably freezing and more than profusely uncomfortable. How about we go home?" Jane doesn't need to be asked twice, and even though she thanks Elsa multiple times for this beautiful little discovery adventure, it doesn't help that her cheeks are now an almost blistered shade of red and she's huffing and puffing under the heavy weight of her winter gear. With a laugh, Elsa kisses her once, than twice, lips curiously soft even after being so exposed to the blistering cold. Then Jane can feel the blonde's slim arm slide into hers, and the whole walk is that much more pleasant.

When they finally do make it back, Jane thinks that this is perhaps the first adventure that she's happy to be done with.

* * *

><p><strong>So…is somebody going to take my laptop away and say "NO MORE WRITING FOR YOU KAY, BAD GIRL?" Or do I get to keep on doing…whatever this is?<strong>

**Lemme know here, on twitter, on gmail (usernames and all that in profile)!**

**And honestly guys, if you have any sort of idea for any of the couples in the first chapter (they're all I'll be working with for this particular oneshot collection), don't be afraid to ask! Otherwise, and I'll let you in on a secret, the girls in Imperial House (aka Jane, Elsa, and their roomies) will probably dominate the majority of what gets released up in this bizz.**

**Byeee!**

**~ Kay ~**


End file.
